Complicated
by SweetBabyGurl
Summary: He wanted her. She wanted him. But not everything is simple. What would life be without a few complications?
1. Prologue

**Summary**: He wanted her. She wanted him. But not everything is simple. What would life be without a few complications?

**Disclaimer**: This goes for all chapters. I do not own CCS or anything like.

**Note**: I'm going to make time to write from now on. I promise.

**Complications**

**Prologue**

He kissed her roughly, pressing her body tightly between his and the wall of the janitors closet. She nibbled his lip with fervor until he opened his mouth so she could intertwine her tongue with his. Wanting her more than he already did, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer to him before grinding his erection into her source of wetness. Hearing her moan into their kiss, he moved from her lips to her neck where he began to suck, bite and lick.

"Ne Syao-chan, don't leave any marks. That will cause talk," she told him, flicking his forehead with her fore finger. She sounded as if she was running out of breath, but she wasn't breathless. This was a disappointment for him.

"Fine," Syaoran pulled away, rubbing is forehead where she has exerted force. He kissed her hard on the mouth once more before leaving her alone in the janitor's closet to regain composure.

How the hell did they end up in this situation?

She shut her eyes tightly, ran her fingers through her honey locks, straightened her dress, took a deep breath and walked back into the banquet hall.

_A Year Earlier _

"Sakura-chan, hurry up or else you'll be late to meet everyone!" the emerald eyed beauty heard her father call from the bottom of the stairs. She was surprised she even heard him considering the mansion was filled with guests and music.

"Hai, otou-san! I'll be down in just a moment!" she called back to him. She practiced her smile once more, making sure her emerald eyes sparkled just like they were supposed to when she was greeting guests. She allowed her eyes to dull once more, apply more mascara. She was dressed in an emerald summer dress that hugged her upper body before flowing out from her waist, almost like water. It had a v-neck that exposed her cleavage well without becoming scandalous. She sucked in a deep breath, before looking down at her golden heels and walking down the steps.

"Kaijuu! How dare you leave me alone down here with the leeches for such a long time," her older brother, Touya, hissed at her the moment he saw her, taking her hand to set on his arm. This made her smile a true smile.

"Gomen ne onii-chan, but you know I hate these as much as you do. And since I'm girl I have an excuse to take a long and be late to this little get together," she told him, eyes flashing with mirth.

"Just for that, I'm not telling you where they put all of the chocolate covered strawberries," he told her airily.

"Touya-kun, don't separate me from my favorite dessert is," she pouted cutely.

"Kinomoto-chan, it's quite pleasant to see you again," his blue eyes flashed in her direction, exposing two rows of straight white teeth.

"Hai, Histugaya-san," Sakura smiled back tightly. There was none more perverted that this one. Granted he was quite attractive with his ice blue eyes and silver hair, but he was only out for sex, and Sakura just really couldn't be bothered to toy with his mind today.

"Leave my sister alone, Mori," Touya grit through his teeth before leading his sister away.

"Arigotou Touya-kun," Sakura breathed once they were farther away from him. Touya grunted.

"I already told you, there's no way you're having a boyfriend before you're thirty," Touya mumbled, causing Sakura to laugh her tinkling laugh.

"I'm already twenty-three Touya-kun, and you've been successful thus dar. But who knows, maybe I'll meet someone who isn't after the money one day," Sakura replied sadly.

"Perhaps," Touya replied to his sister in the same tone.

"_Touya-kun_!" A voice screeched from across the room.

"Gah! She's here Sakura! Hide me!" Touya cried, crouching behind his baby sister.

"Touya, you're six feet and I'm hardly 5"5. There's no way I can hide you from that woman," she told her brother, while taking a glass of champagne and a strawberry from a tray of a waiter who was passing by.

"Touya-kun! I could've sworn you were avoiding me," a long haired brunette cried, ruby eyes wide.

"Iie, Ruby-chan! Touya-kun was just going on and on about how much he missed seeing you and how grateful he was going to get this chance to spend some quality time with you," Sakura reassured the brunette happily.

"Why are you so evil?" Touya's usually masculine voice whispered squeakily to his sister with wide, wet eyes. Sakura merely giggled and shrugged before walking away to a pillar she could lean against and stay out of the majority's view. She had her head turned to the side so she hadn't even seen him coming.

"Who the hell are you?" A man, tall in stature and well built, asked her.

"Watch your mouth young man. My father owns this house," she told him coolly, not bothering to grant him more notice than her peripheral vision.

"Ah, so you must be the Kinomoto princess," she saw him smirk. Looking in his direction, she was dazed by the deep golden amber of his eyes.

"And what do you mean by that, Li Ren?" she asked with the same demeanor, sending him a smirk of his own at his surprised expression as she sipped her champagne.

"How the hell did you know my name?" he demanded. She could tell he had quite the short temper.

"I make it a point to know who my step-brother will be," she continued. "Now look, our parents are making their first welcoming speech. How cute," she told him disgustedly.

"Good evening everyone. First and foremost, we thank you all for attending this engagement ceremony. I am pleased that you all were able to make it. On behalf of Yelan and I, we welcome you to the soon to be Kinomoto-Li household, and invite you to take your seats," Fujitaka, Sakura's and Touya's father greeted them with a dashing smile.

He may have graying hair and laugh lines all over his face, but not a single woman could deny he was attractive. And on top of everything else, he was rich. This is what worried the Kinomoto children the most. How could they be sure this wasn't just another woman after their father's money? So many of them had seen genuine, and thus far, none were.

Not bothering to pay him any mind, Sakura straightened from the post she was leaning against and walked to the front of the room where she was to be seated. As always, she made sure she looked perfect so no one had any reason to talk. She ignored the way the men gazed at her with lust-filled eyes. She ignored the women gave her disgusted looks and spoke about her behind her back with hatred.

They didn't matter. No one did. Her family was the only exception.

She took her seat, and her brother gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll be having some speeches from our children tonight. So please welcome Touya and Sakura," their father said lovingly. Touya and Fujitaka exchanged hugs on stage while Sakura and he exchanged kisses.

"First and foremost, thank you for coming. Our family appreciates your wishes on celebrating this joyous occasion with us. It means a great deal to our father, Sakura, and I," Touya spoke perfectly, with a smile that would have fooled anyone but her.

"Secondly, Yelan-san, although it's not official yet, we welcome you to the family. It will be nice to have another woman around," Sakura told her with a bright smile than meant absolutely nothing; that's what she meant to her. Absolutely nothing.

"Yare, yare, that was quite tedious," she told her brother as they stood by the balcony with their champagne. The banquet was over. Only the Kinomotos, the Lis and the cleaning staff remained. "Most especially when those annoying sisters gave their speeches as well. I don't think I've ever met anyone as hyper as they."

"I think I'll be retiring to bed for the night," Touya told his sister taking a sip of champagne. "What will you be doing?"

"Tomoyo got out of here earlier than the rest of us, so I'm meeting her at Seven," she told her brother before finishing off her drink and putting her empty glass on a nearby table that had yet to be cleaned.

Touya watched his sister leave the ballroom before turning to the balcony where he had a perfect view of the glittering sky.

"Okaa-san…"

"Did you really have to make me wear something so revealing, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked her amethyst eyed cousin with a pout.

"Of course! You have an amazing body that desperately needs to be shown off. That's why the moment you called me to tell me you'd be over in a few I rushed over. I definitely wasn't going to let you get away with jeans and a t-shirt, again," Tomoyo eyed her cousin suspiciously while flicking her charcoal locks over her shoulder.

"I'm comfortable in jeans. I'm stuck in dresses all the time when I'm at otou-san's stupid parties, balls, galas, fundraisers, whatever you want to call them," Sakura pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's all just an excuse for the rich to flaunt their jewels and designer dresses to one another and boast about their accomplishments, real or not."

"Well at least I put you in those incredibly cute white shorts and the top comes up to your neck and ties at the back!" Tomoyo attempted to justify.

"These 'incredibly cute white shorts' pretty much come up to my bikini line, and the modest top you speak of ties in two places: one: at the back of my neck, and two: in the middle of my back," Sakura told her cousin, who merely rolled her eyes while laughing.

"Listen, your father is going to be married soon and that definitely can't be something to look forward to. Plus you'll be looking for apartments come Monday right?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, who nodded in return. "So take this time to relax before the work starts, Sakura-chan."

"I guess you're right. I just can't get too drunk tonight, okay Tomoyo-chan? I still presently live with my father," Sakura reminded her promptly who simply brushed her off with a wave of her hand.

"We'll see about that," Tomoyo told her with a grin. "Don't forget our little challenge we have every time we come here, Sakura-chan."

The limousine stopped in front of the club promptly, and Tomoyo exited quickly.

"Let the games begin," Sakura muttered to herself before slipping out of the limousine after her cousin.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note:** Sorry it's taken such a long time for an update. I had a bunch of midterms, papers and tests and it was quite messy. If you're in university then I'm sure you understand. But let's get on with the fic, shall we?

**Complicated**

**Complication One: Family**

"Itai," Sakura murmured to herself. The stupid white stilettos she chose to wear were killing her. Although she did hate dressing up like a bit of a slut in her opinion, she did love shoes. Tomoyo always teased her for it, since she was otherwise pretty anti-fashion.

Said cousin was currently chatting up some blue haired freak with glasses. Why freak, might you ask? The answer was this: simply because he had the exact same evil smile as Tomoyo. Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought of someone being as evil as her favorite second cousin.

Deciding to spare her feet some pain she knew she would be feeling tomorrow, she decided to go sit in one of the booths, still nursing her Swedish Berry. It was her favorite drink; it was pink after all. She kept an eye on Tomoyo while observing her surroundings from the booth, making note of the men that kept on sending unwanted flirtatious looks in her direction.

Unfortunately, she wasn't paying enough attention to her surroundings.

"Hey babe, how are you?" a tall tanned man with pale blue eyes and contrasting black hair asked. He had a bright white smile that exposed straight teeth, most likely due to torture that modern society called braces.

"Do I know you?" she asked, not really bothering to pay him any mind. Sure he was cute. He had a nice body, a nice face and she was pretty sure he just wanted to get into her pants. She inwardly snorted; like that would be happening.

"Not yet, but I'd really like to get to know you," he smiled, leaning in to bump her shoulders with his.

"Well, well, well, Taori," she heard a deep masculine voice tell the man who came to sit next to her, "it looks like you're still getting shot down by the ladies."

Sakura looked up to see who decided she couldn't handle herself and needed saving. Upon switching gazes from Tomoyo to the man before her, she felt herself flush.

He had the most gorgeous pair of amber eyes she had ever seen.

"So, do you come here a lot, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked whilst twisting a piece of long grey hair around her slim pale finger.

"Not really. Syaoran and I like to go to a new bar, pub or club each weekend. It's rare we come to the same place more than once. But I think we're going to have to make this place a habit," he smiled charmingly at her, making her giggle.

"I would really like that. Maybe the four of us can go out to get dinner or something sometime. I'm sure it would be a lot of fun," Tomoyo told her coyly, batting her eyelashes.

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe if we exchange phone n—"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called for her cousin who she saw just punch not one, but two guys in the face. Leaving the confused Eriol behind, she shoved her way through the crowd to make it to Sakura.

Eriol followed the girl with his eyes, only to see that some woman had punched his own cousin in the face, and had left quite a mark. Laughing out loud, Eriol quickly made his way through the crowd. A woman that dared to challenge the great Li Syaoran (at this Eriol let out an indignant guffaw) was either going to kill him or get herself killed. Regardless, he wanted to be there to watch.

"Do you honestly think I'd just sit by and let you do as you please?" Sakura screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo grabbed her cousin's arm upon reaching her. "What the hell is going on?"

"These two imbeciles were placing a bet on who could sleep with me first! Right in front of me, too! At least have some decency and do it behind my back!" Sakura cried pointing at one man on the floor and another cradling his nose before her.

"No," Tomoyo breathed, eyes wide as she stared at the two handsome men.

"Listen lady, this was totally unnecessary," the man with the amber eyes told her, pointing at his sore nose.

"You said you'd give him five thousand yen if he managed to get into my pants!" Sakura told him taking a step forward to which he took one back.

"Now, now, let's not get hasty," he held up his hands in defense. "Eriol! Help me out here, man!"

"You know this douche bag?" Tomoyo asked him incredulously, turning to the azure eyed man she was chatting up before.

"Unfortunately, this is the 'douche bag' I was telling you about," Eriol told her hesitantly with a sheepish look.

"_This_ is your cousin and best friend?" Tomoyo asked with distaste.

"Ano, maybe?" Eriol chuckled hesitantly.

"Come on Sakura-chan, let's get going," Tomoyo grabbed her cousin's arm and stomped off.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" The man with the amber eyes pulled Sakura's arm as she was about to leave.

"Get your filthy hands off of me," Sakura growled in a low voice.

"Not until you apologize for what you did to my face!" Syaoran cried in indignation.

"Syaoran, I think you should do as she says," Eriol suggested his cousin.

"Dude, she's just a girl. Probably some spoiled brat that runs behind daddy whenever a situation comes up," Syaoran laughed whole heartedly, while Eriol's reaction was a mixture of laughter and tears.

Syaoran honestly had no idea what happened next. One minute, he knew he was laughing at the prissy little princess, the next he was kissing the floor.

"Man, I told you to do what she said," Eriol told his cousin from above.

"I-itai…"

"Sakura, what happened back there? You're usually so calm and collected," Tomoyo asked her best friend when she seemed much calmer as they head back to her place via the family limo.

"You know I hate men like them," Sakura told her slowly, leaning back in the seat and resting her eyes.

"What exactly do you mean, 'men like them'?" Tomoyo asked, eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

"Sexist men; men who think women are toys and objects to be played with. Men who think that just because we're the fairer sex that we can't do anything they can, if not better. I can't count with all my fingers how many men I've come across that are just like them," Sakura told her, with eyes still closed, enjoying the motion of the car.

"You're right; you have come across many men like them before. But I've never seen you lose it like that. So what makes them so different?" Tomoyo asked

"I couldn't care less about the one on the ground. That's why he got such a beat down," Sakura began, causing Tomoyo to giggle. "But the other one, I think your boy-toy said Syaoran was his name; there was just something about him…" Sakura trailed off

"Like what?" Tomoyo asked cautiously. She wasn't too sure if she wanted to know the answer. Her cousin was very controlled and calculative, it wasn't often she lost it like she did back at the club.

"I'm sure that regardless of what it was, I would have done anything he wanted me to." she replied, opening her bright emerald eyes and staring into Tomoyo's ashen amethysts who gaped at her in return.

"Sakura Nadeshiko Kinomoto, where have you been?" her father boomed as she quietly entered her home.

"I was out with Tomoyo, father," Sakura answered as she removed her shoes and replaced them with slippers.

"Until three o'clock in the morning?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, father. I'm not the type of woman who whores herself around and sleeps with taken men, unlike some women you're familiar with. You have no reason to be concerned with me," Sakura told him scornfully while walking up the stairs.

"Sakura, she is to be my wife in a matter of months. You will treat her with the respect to which she is entitled," Fujitaka told his sole daughter.

"The mere fact that you knew exactly who I was talking about without saying her name shows that she is entitled to no respect from me," she told him spitefully, making her way to her bedroom.

"What has gotten into you Sakura? You're not usually like this," Fujitaka asked her incredulously.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long night, and some topics are just better left alone," Sakura murmured her apology.

"We'll leave it at that for now. But this is a topic that will need to be discussed in the future. In the mean while, I want you to meet someone. He's actually in your room waiting for you right now. I sent him there when you called Touya to say you would be home soon," he told her patiently.

"Hai," she replied. Sakura opened her bedroom door and nearly dropped to her knees filled with turmoil she had never felt before.

**TBC**


End file.
